Pathway of the Hero
by FanWriter96
Summary: It has been four years since Link embarked on the dangerous quest Impa sent him on to retrieve the triforce of Courage to awake Zelda from her slumber. He has spent his life as a farmer, however darkness returns to the land and Link must pick up his sword once again to save the world from total darkness. -Sequal to Zelda II Adventure of Link-


The sun began to raise high in the sky. The cuccos began to crow. The sound traveled to a small farm awakening the young 19 year old male inside the small farm house. He slowly opened his eyes and was blinded by the sun. He grunted and rolled over on his bed. Half of his body was hanging off the bed. The male stood and wiped the sleep from his deep blue eyes. He made his way to the kitchen area where a mirror was hung on the wall. His brown hair was everywhere. He straightened his hair the best he could and began yawning, though he had a good sleep he could still see bags hanging from his eyes, stubble had grown on his face. He realized he was still in his pajama outfit, being white long johns. He went back into his room and opened the top drawer of his dresser and picked out a light brown long sleeve shirt, brown paints. The male started to unbutton his pajamas.

As his did so he looked down at his bare chest and saw many scars that coated his body. Scars he received from protecting the realm with his life. Once he was dressed he made his way out side. He was greeted with the sound of birds chirping. He began his morning work, feeding the animals, cleaning the horse and pig sty, and collecting some crops as the harvest season has started. Later today he would need to send some of the harvest to castle town to sell.

"Link." A voice called out. Link stopped picking corn and looked around swearing he heard something. The shook it as the wind and continued picking corn and placing it in the basket.

"Link!" He heard again this time a bit clearer. He stopped and looked at a hill where he saw what looked like a young boy running to his farm.

"Hey Link!" The boy called out. Link held out his hand and waved. As the boy got closer Link recognized the boy as his neighbors' child, Carin. He was a young teen at around 13.

"Hi Link." He said.

"You don't work today." Link said.

"I know, but its harvest season and I thought you could use some help." Carin said. Link smiled at the teen's willingness to help all the time. Link handed Carin the basket of corn and pointed at the corn field. Carin knew Link was someone of few words and not speaking much left his voice a bit rough. Carin started picking corn as Link grabbed another basket and started to pick corn. Within the hour they had nearly ten baskets packed with corn.

Link started to pack the corn into his small cart. He left out two baskets for Carin to take to his family. As payment for when Carin helped Link at the farm whatever crops they picked he would give Carin some to take home. Link would have given some even if Carin didn't help, but Carin wanted to work for the food, plus it was nice having company around.

"I talked to my father today...and he said if it's alright with you that I should go with you to castle town." Carin said. Link wouldn't mind if Carin came along so Link merely nodded and handed Carin an apple. The young teen smiled as he ate the apple.

"You got the apples to grow then?" Carin said taking a bite. Link nodded.

"Not easy." Link said as he started to load a few other things into the cart. He then brought his trusty faithful mare up to the small cart. Epona was her name; Link had raised her since she was born. He hooked the cart up to her saddle and walked back inside his small house.

Link walked into his bed room and reached under his bed and pulled out a chest. He dusted it off and opened it. Inside he saw the old worn out green and brown garbs he use to wear while he served as Hyrule's hero. He smiled bit thinking about his adventures, but pushed them away and grabbed his sword at the bottom of the chest. It had a silver and gold hilt, the cross guard was in the shape of a slightly curved U with to prongs sticking out on the cross guard, in between the two prongs was the blade reaching two ft. Link sheathed the sword attached It to a belt and attached it to his back. Link closed the chest and placed it back under the bed. He stood and headed back outside.

Carin quickly climbed onto the cart as Link got on. Link gave a gently whip motion on the reins and Epona started to walk on, pulling the cart. They first reached Cairn's home where they gave his parents the two baskets of corn. Carin and his family had hit hard times and Link was happy to help out anyway he could. They climbed back on the Cart and road off.

It took them two hours to reach castle town, and like always it was busy with town folk. Link made his way to the local market where he sold most of his crops.

After selling most of his crops and getting a good amount of Rupees, they made their way to the part in castle town where they set up shop and sold crops. The rest of his wears were a basket of apples, five bags of ten pound wheat, honey he collected from bee hives, tomatoes, and potatoes.

The day was nearly done with when Link and Carin decided to close up shop for the day and head home. Just as they were about to pack everything up a familiar soft female voice spoke.

"Are these apples fresh?" She asked, Link turned to the source of the sound, and there she stood. Still as beautiful as the first time he laid eyes on her four years ago.

"Only the freshest for the Princess of Hyrule." He said.

"Oh Link...no need to be formal around me...we are friends after all." She said.

"Of course...Zelda." He replied.

"I see your still farming." She said. Link nodded.

"Honest and hard day's work." He said.

"Oh...who's this?" She asked spotting Carin.

"He's a friend...this is Carin." Link said.

"Well it is a pleasure to meet a friend of Link." She said and bowed to Carin. "I suppose you are packing and heading home?" She asked.

"Yes." Link said.

"Well I hope to see you again soon." She said.

"Of course...I'm always there when you need me." Link said. Zelda blushed a bit as she pushed some of her blond hair behind her ear.

"Well...I bid the good night." She said and walked off.

-¥â™¡â™¡

Link dropped Carin back at his house and made his way home. Once there he unhooked the cart from Epona and lead her back to her stall. He moved the cart around back and headed inside. He ate supper, nothing big and fancy just some bread, corn, and beef he bought at the market before he left. After which he headed to bed after wearing his white long johns.

A storm came in the night and awoke Link with its loud roar of thunder. Some of the animals were a bit nervous during thunder storms. He knew at least one of them would try to break out of their pins so he decided to sleep in the barn.

As Link looked out his window he saw something that cached his eye. It was a bright orb of light heading into his barn. Link quickly went outside into the storm. By the time he made it inside the barn he was completely soaked. Once the animals saw him they calmed down a bit. Some were still a bit jumpy.

Link walked up to one of the cows in the barn jumping around. Link walked in and softly started to pet it. It eventually calmed down and Link walked over to a bed he kept in the barn for nights suck as this one.

Just as he was on the verge of sleep the sound small wings flapping stirred him awake. He looked around but saw nothing. Think it was just a bat he went back to sleep. But again the sound of flapping wings awoke him. He looked around and noticed a faint glow out of the corner of his eye sight.

Link slowly got off the bed and walked over to the light. Once close enough he saw a blue glowing orb with wings. And it was...crying? Link got closer and stepped on a twig. The orb of blue light turned around and gasped at his sight.

"Hey!" She yelled. Link quickly stumbled backwards and tripped and fell hitting his head on a wood beam in the processes. When he crashed onto the ground he felt the whole world spin around in circles and slowly blacked up. His last sight was of a blue orb floating towards him.

"Oh...I am so sorry." She said before Link submitted to the tiring darkness.

He awoke later in a daze, a dark figure standing over him.

"Link! Link are you okay?" A young male voice said. Link's eyesight returned and the person standing next to him was Carin. Carin slowly helped Link up to his feet.

"What happened?" Carin asked. Link rubbed the back of his head and tried to remember what happened.

"I...I'm not sure." Link said as he slowly walked out of the barn. The bright sun blinded him for a short while, until he made his way inside his house.

"Are you okay?" Carin asked.

"Yeah...I'm fine." Link said "Can you go ahead and start gathering the crops for castle town...I'll be out in a little bit."

"Yeah I'll go ahead." Carin said and went outside. Link made his way into his room and crashed on his bed and fell asleep.

He woke up later to Carin shouting.

"Link! Link! Wake up!" Link jumped out of bed as if from a nightmare.

"What!" He shouted back. Carin rushed into Link's room and opened his window.

"Jenkins farm is on fire!" He yelled. Link looked out of the window and saw the tower of fire reaching towards the sky. Link noticed something around the fire flying. He couldn't see what it was but he knew one thing...it was a creature of evil.

Link's hero instinct kicked in and he pulled the cheat out from under his bed. He opened the lid and pulled out his sword and attached it to his back. He then grabbed his old wooden shield with a red cross painted on the cover. Link attached the shield to a hook on the sword scabbard.

"Stay in this house...if anyone other than me returns, run home as fast as you can." Link said and rushed outside towards the blazing inferno.


End file.
